


Snape Rescues Harry From the Dursleys, v. 257.0.45.98

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snape Rescues Harry From the Dursleys, v. 257.0.45.98

"Tuney," Severus sneered. The horsy face he hadn't seen in years went pale.

"Snape?" she whispered.

"Ah, you remember. That will make things easier. The wizarding world is currently in a state of emergency with the return of the Dark Lord—"

"Voldemort?" she mouthed, visibly shaking. 

"Yes." Severus paused dramatically. " _I_ have been charged with retrieving the boy and delivering him to headquarters."

"What's happened?" Petunia fretted. "Why are you the one taking him? He's safe here." 

"Do _not_ act as if you care about him or any of our kind for we both know that would be a lie."

~*~

Severus's patience was wearing thin. "Now, get the boy."

Petunia turned and called Potter. He smirked as he watched Potter blearily dragging his trunk down the stairs. 

"Professor?" Potter seemed nervous. Good.

"Come, Potter." He cast a Disillusionment Charm on them both before stepping out the door. They had much to discuss after all that Severus had seen in the boy's mind. A little Veritaserum and a lot of lubrication would ease his mind _and_ his libido. He'd return Potter to Hogwarts in a day or two; plenty of time to determine whether he'd have to Obliviate the boy afterward.


End file.
